Semiconductor devices are commonly referred to in the art as “chips”. Some semiconductor devices may include micro-electronic systems. For example, a system-on-chip (SOC) may include a graphic controller, a processor, a modem, one or more wireless communication units, an input/output interface unit, a display controller, a digital signal processor, one or more memories, or the like. Systems-on-chip may be used, for example, in battery operated devices and/or low power devices, and may include a dynamic voltage management (DVM) mechanism to control a power consumption of system-on-chip or other elements of the battery operated and/or low power device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.